


Love Written in my Blood

by Aqua_Rainrose



Series: The women of Volleyball [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Talk of Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: Bokuto has always been the odd girl out, but she was right up Akaashi Keiji's alley.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The women of Volleyball [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Love Written in my Blood

Love written in my blood

For as long as she could remember Koutarou Bokuto had been exceptionally strong. She supposed it came with having six elder brothers, all of them always rough housed around. Her mother was always lamenting about how she had seven sons instead of six with a daughter. She knew she was too strong for the girls’ volleyball team, so she always tried out of the boy’s team. She made it in junior high, however all the boys were mean and made fun of her. Not to mention she was not even a regular player, merely a bench warmer. She got her chance when their regular wing spiker got hurt in an official match. She was called onto the court and she gave it her all, leading her team to victory. She was then scouted for Fukurodani high with a full volleyball scholarship. She was so excited when she started but then realized that it really was just the same thing, the boys did not take her seriously and the girls made fun of her broader body. The captain of her team however was kind to her as were three of the second-year players. Her biggest humiliation though had happened in practice her first year. She had been so focused on playing that she had not realized she had started her period. No one else really noticed either until one of her fellow first years slipped in a small pile of her blood.  


“Ewww, who’s blood is this?” The first year complained. The captain asked around if anyone was hurt before the same first year pointed to Bokuto. “Oh my God! That's disgusting!!” He yelled as he looked at the blood dripping down her legs. She blushed deep red before the captain came over and blocked her from the other boy's view. He gently herded her into the women's locker room with soft words of comfort while she cried her embarrassment. He assured her he would take care of everything and asked her to just worry about cleaning up and to go home and relax. She nodded and did as she was told. Practice was easy for the rest of the week and she did not have another accident. She noticed that her captain’s phone would remind him whenever her period came around and practice was less intense, and she was grateful for his mindfulness. However only one of the team members still liked her after that incident besides the captain.  


When she became a second year this brought a beautiful man named Akaashi Keiji to the volleyball team. The new captain was the second year that had still liked her from last year. When it became close to the day that her period would start and the second years pulled Akaashi aside and their grins wide and their eyes cruel.  


“Hey Akaashi, want to see something funny tomorrow?” He merely cocked an eyebrow at them. “Hey captain! Can we have an extra hard practice tomorrow?” He called and the captain agreed. Bokuto got nervous, she did not want a repeat of last year.  


“Ummm, captain, may I be excused tomorrow?” She asked timidly and shifted from foot to foot.  


“Oh, come on Bokuto-chan we need you tomorrow.” The second year called out again and she sighed.  


“Um, never mind then, I will be here.” She smiled awkwardly. She had trouble sleeping last night and she was in the shower before practice, nervous about the extra hard practice. She did not hear the door to the locker room open or close. She did jump as a hand laid on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Akaashi in his swim trunks. She jumped back and pressed herself against the slick shower tile, crossing her arms over her breasts and covering her vagina from his view.  


“Akaashi-san! What in the world do you think you are doing?!” He looked at her face only with an expressionless face.  


“We don't have much time, turn around.” She hesitantly did as she was told, his voice leaving no room for argument. He used his legs to spread hers and wrapped an arm around her and reached down and inserted two fingers into her. She gasped and jerked in his arms. He curled his fingers and found her g-spot, then rubbed it relentlessly. His thumb rubbed her clit and she gasped with pleasure. Her body was on fire as pleasure coursed through her veins. In no time she was cumming in his arms, but he did not stop, he worked her through another orgasm before he withdrew his fingers from her and washed the blood from his fingers in the spray of the shower. He let her rest against him until she regained her breath and could stand on her own.  


“Akaashi-" She was cut off by him.  


“We don't have much time, that should suffice for now.” He stepped out of the shower and she found herself staring after him confused, she jolted back to reality when the door closed. She resolved to tell the captain after practice and got dressed after drying off. Practice was intense, and towards the end the new captain's phone went off and he answered it. His eyes widened and he looked at Bokuto.  


“Right, I got it, thanks.” He hung up the phone and looked Bokuto over again. Confused he stepped over to her. “Are you okay?” He asked her and she blinked at him.  


“Yeah, I am fine why?”  


“That was the previous captain. He wanted to remind me about your red week…. wait a minute, you two!” He turned on the second years that asked for the intense practice. “You two knew what week this was and tried to humiliate her! Thirty laps, now!” He yelled at them and the second years jumped before starting their laps. She looked at Akaashi, her arms tucked under her breasts, hands clasped in front of her, and wondered. He did that to her, and she wasn't covered in blood due to her heavy flow, it was like he knew that beforehand and helped her avoid the embarrassment. She smiled at him and turned to go into the locker room to change as the captain dismissed them. 

Time passed and every month he came to her, and with the summer months came Kuroo Tetsurou. He was as energetic as her, sly, and sexy. They got along well, and then he walked in on Akaashi and her. He just leaned on the shower frame and watched, eyes glittering. After they were done Kuroo smiled at Akaashi.  


“Clever Akaashi, by causing her to have orgasms you reduce her flow enough for her to not be inconvenienced to play roughly.” Bokuto blinked at Kuroo once she caught her breath.  


“Oh~ so that's what you were doing.” She grinned at them before smiling sweetly. “That's so sweet of you Akaashi!” He blinked at her as she got out of the shower and was humming as she got dried off and dressed. Kuroo looked at Akaashi.  


“Should I be worried that she had no idea about that?” He asked the stoic teen and Akaashi merely cocked his head.  


“Probably, but I wasn't about to let her team humiliate her. I had heard about the incident that happened her first year shortly after I joined the team.” He washed his hands in the shower stream and got out.  


“So, when are you going to ask her out?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi did not look at him or answer, but Kuroo saw pink tint his ears. He chuckled as Akaashi got dressed and joined his teammates. After that Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi became super close.

Time passed again and it was creeping up on Valentine's Day, Bokuto-chan was a third year and now captain of their team, Akaashi was the vice-captain and they lead their team effortlessly.  


“Akaashi-san, do you like sweets?” A girl asked him as he was walking in the hall and Bokuto had been coming out of the library.  


“No, I don't like sweet things.” He replied bluntly and the girl deflated. Bokuto bit her lip, she had been planning to give him chocolates this year. After being so close to him over the year she had fallen in love. So, she was going to tell him her feelings this Valentine's Day. She frowned and walked back to her class, the recess over. At practice she saw Akaashi frowning at his knee pads. She walked over and asked him what was wrong. He peeled them off with a look of disgust on his face.  


“My knee pads wore out.” He handed them to her and went to do his stretching. She looked at the knee pads and then looked at Akaashi. She peeked inside to see the size before gingerly placing them down on the bench. After practice she ran off to her house and changed clothes. She had an off the shoulder top in black, and a blue skirt with thigh high white tights. She passed her brothers in the living room and went into the kitchen to see her mother. She brushed her long silver and black hair behind her shoulders.  


“Mom are you going to the store?” she noticed her mom taking stock of what they had and making a list.  


“Yes darling, why, did you want something?” She asked kindly and watched as her daughter bit her lip.  


“Can I go with you? I want to buy some chocolate.” Her mother jerked her head up and she heard her brothers stampede into the kitchen.  


“No way! Kou-chan is giving chocolates this year?!” Her youngest brother gasped and the eldest narrowed his eyes.  


“Who is this boy?” He asked growling. Her mother clapped her hands, the sign that they needed to be quiet.  


“Enough you lot, back to the living room with you. I am just so happy my baby is finally growing into a woman.” She teared up and Bokuto rolled her eyes.  


“Yeah, cause the long hair, periods, and 42F sized boobs weren’t enough.” She grumbled under her breath as she exited the kitchen to go grab her bag. One of her brothers had snickered and she bopped him on the head as she came back down the stairs. She had her cute little owl purse and slipped on her shoes and walked next her mother on the way to the store. When they entered her mother grabbed a cart and then turned to Bokuto. She reached into her wallet and pulled out a few bills.  


“Here dear, for your chocolates. Get something nice with some wrapping paper and a box.” She looked shocked at her mother. “It’s the first time you’ve given chocolates, let us make it special. Now what kind does he like?” Bokuto took the money and bit her lip.  


“He doesn't like sweet things and he studies a lot but always makes time for me, even if he’s tired.” She said and her mother hummed.  


“Well then dear, use dark chocolate with mint and coffee chocolates. The dark chocolate is healthy, mint will refresh him and coffee for energy. Now the chocolate aisle is the fifth one down. Do not forget the mold either. Come find me when you're done.” She said kindly and her daughter nodded before walking off. Bokuto hummed as she tucked the money into her owl purse. She turned down the aisle and started looking for the chocolates her mother had listed. She found the mint at the bottom shelf and looked at the price before picking a small bag. She knew mint was powerful, so she did not want too much. The coffee was on the opposite side and she grabbed a medium-sized bag. But the dark chocolate was on the top shelf and she could not reach it.  


“Excited Keiji? Valentine's Day is tomorrow.” His father asked as he pushed the cart pass the chocolate aisle. Not receiving any answer, he stopped and looked at his son. He was stopped in the middle of the aisle’s opening and was looking at something intently. He backed up and leaned back to see what had snagged his son’s attention. He saw a tall and broad girl with long silver and black hair pulled back in a ponytail reaching up to try and get something on the top shelf. Although she was tall for a girl, she still could not reach the top shelf. He saw she had two bags in her arms already. Smirking he pushed the cart into Akaashi. He looked at him confused and he grinned. “Stay with the cart.” He walked around his son and headed straight for the girl. “Excuse me miss, may I be of some help.” The girl looked up at him and he had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping, she had wide golden eyes, like those of an owl.  


“Yes, please, I am trying to get that dark chocolate on the top shelf, but I am too short.” She pouted as her eyes fixated on the bag again. He chuckled and stretched his long arm up and plucked the bag from the shelf. His son had not inherited his long and lanky frame, and he was amused that he would be almost a head shorter than this girl. He noticed coffee and mint chocolate in her arms as he handed her the dark chocolate.  


“My, you must be making some bitter chocolate.” He commented and she blushed as she took the bag.  


“He doesn't like sweet things, so I am hoping these will better for him. Mom says dark chocolate is healthier and mint and coffee with refresh and recharge him. He works so hard in practice and his studies, I just want to help, even it's in just this small way.” She blushed and hugged the bags to her chest. “But thank you for helping me, um what is your name?” He chuckled.  


“You can call me Kento.” He said and blinked as she curtsied to him.  


“Thank you very much Kento-san.” She beamed up at him and he smiled before taking her hand and bowing over it.  


“You are very welcome miss.” She blushed again before excusing herself and headed down the aisle. He turned back around to see Akaashi frowning and glaring at him. When he reached him, he was about to say something but was cut off by an excited yell. He turned back to see the young girl holding a candy mold.  


“How cute!!!” She cooed loudly before exiting the aisle with the mold in hand and he chuckled and turned back to his son.  


“You need to ask her out, and if you don't marry her, I will disown you. I want a cute daughter in law like her.” Akaashi glared harder and he could not help but laugh. Bokuto quickly found her mother near the checkouts.  


“Mom, can you buy this? I want to go to the craft store and sports store before they close. Will you be okay getting this all home?” She asked as she handed her items over with the money. Her mother chuckled and nodded.  


“Your brothers will be here shortly, make your escape before they can question you again.” Bokuto grinned and nodded before running to the exit. She exited the door and headed down the street a bit before checking the money in her purse. She thought she would have enough for what she wanted to get. Heading into the sport's store the cashier greeter her and she waved back before heading to the volleyball section. There she saw some knee pads on sale. Picking them up she noticed a small tear on opposite sides of the pads, frowning she looked at the size. They were Akaashi-san’s size, and she knew she could put a patch over the tears, she had done so with hers last year and they still worked fine. Picking them up she walked to the checkout and purchased them, the cashier did not ask her why she was buying these instead of brand-new ones and she did not feel like sharing for once. Exiting the store, she walked a few more down before entering the craft store. She walked to the patches and looked around. She did not want to get anything too feminine; the others would mock him. Her eyes landed on two little brown owls and she smiled, they kind of reminded her of him. She picked them up and compared them to the tears in the knee pads. They were the perfect size. She smiled and walked over to the thread section. She picked up some matching thread, making sure it would be strong enough to hold the patch and not wear out easily, before picking out a needle. She checked out and smiled, she had just enough for a gift box, paper, and ribbon. She exited the store and went back towards her house, stopping at the gift supply store to grab the last few things before heading home with a hum. When she got home, she put her stuff upstairs and grabbed the book she borrowed from the library and headed downstairs to make the chocolate. She only had tonight to get everything done. She found her mother fending her brothers off and she slipped into the kitchen with her book. She opened to the page she needed and carefully crafted the chocolates. She smiled as she watched the chocolate harden for a minute. Then she closed the door and cleaned up the kitchen for her mother. She skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, pausing to give her father a kiss on his cheek and dodged all her brothers on her way into her room. She turned on her table lamp and got out the other gift and supplies. She painstakingly stitched the owls over the tears and then wrapped them in purple paper with little white owls holding red hearts. It was late so she set her alarm for early and headed to bed. Her alarm woke her up bright and early and she jumped out of bed. Running through her morning routine as quick as she could, she grabbed the box and the rest of the paper and thundered down the stairs. It was just as well because she saw one of her brothers reaching for the chocolates.  


“Don’t even think about it Koutarin!!” She yelled as she hip checked him away from the fridge. She grabbed the chocolates and stuck her tongue out at him.  


“Jeez, I just wanted one.” He grumbled as he rubbed his sore hip. She quickly, but carefully boxed them up and wrapped the chocolates. Noticing the time, she ran upstairs for her bag and the other present then booked it downstairs again. She grabbed both gifts and slung her sport duffle on her back before slipping her shoes on, grabbing her school bag and the presents, and leaving the house. She waved to the vendors and neighbors on her street who called out to her, she was so excited. When she got to school the bell was ringing and she frowned, she wanted to give them to him before class. Oh well, she would go to him during break. She slipped the presents in her desk and settled down for her classes. At break she grabbed the gifts and made her way down to the second story where Akaashi’s classes were. She stopped a second-year boy.  


“Excuse me, can you tell me which class Akaashi-san is in?” He looked at her a little broken heartedly before answering her. She beamed at him and thanked him, completely missing his blushing face. She made her way to his class but was stopped by a group of girls. They asked her to go with them and although she had an unbelievably bad feeling, she agreed.

“Where is Bokuto-sempai? She’s never late to practice.” One of the first years asked as they finished warming up and the door to the gym. In walked Bokuto, bangs shadowing her face and her team gasped when she looked up. She had scratches on her face, some going over her eye, a split lip, a black eye, she had blood under her nose and her hair was messed up, like it had been pulled in many different directions. Akaashi startled badly as he stared at her. She looked absolutely miserable. She started walking to the women’s locker room, and everyone looked on alarmed as it was clear she was limping.  


“Practice is canceled.” Akaashi barked out and everyone looked at him in alarm, Akaashi never raised his voice. He stalked over to Bokuto who looked at him in alarm. He scooped her up in his arms, which surprised everyone, and headed to the women’s locker room. As the door swung shut behind them the gym busted out in chatter. Akaashi set her down on a bench and gently lifted her chin so she was looking him in his eyes. “Who did this?” He asked her firmly and she averted her eyes.  


“It doesn't matter...sorry for the trouble.” He growled and switched his grip to her upper arms and let go as soon as she hissed in pain. Backing up he looked at her.  


“Show me, show me everywhere they hurt you.” She looked away from him with a frown and shook her head.  


“It doesn't matter, you shouldn't involve yourself with me anymore.” She whispered and jumped when he slammed his fist into a locker.  


“I won't accept that! Not when I feel so strongly for you!” He yelled with tears slipping down his face. She looked at him stunned and then started to cry herself before getting up and wrapping her arms around him.  


“I feel for you strongly as well, thank you for caring so much for me.” He gently placed a kiss on her lips. She winced slightly but smiled all the same.  


“Come on Kou-chan, let's get you cleaned up and get you home.” She blushed and nodded at the familiarity of her name.  


“Sure Keiji-kun.” He helped her undress and into the shower. She shyly avoided his eyes, and he was not going to have that. He gently turned her head and gave her something that he had been dying to give her. His lips met hers and her knees buckled a bit and he caught her, now she was at a comfortable kissing height. He rested her against the wall and gently cleaned her. When the water started to cool, he shut it off and toweled her dry, letting her dress herself as he dried himself and dressed himself. He grabbed their bags and her hand as they left the gym behind. As they left the school Bokuto gasped as she saw the boxes, she had brought in the hands of the girls waiting by the gate. She shyly fell behind Akaashi and let his hand go. He looked at her questioningly and then at the girls at the gate. He squared his shoulders and marched up to them after grabbing Bokuto’s hand again. He heard her whimper and he flinched as he knew she had a hurt ankle, but they were not going to get away with hurting the woman he loved. He looked down at the boxes and then at the girls.  


“How dare you hurt her; jealousy is not a color that looks well on anyone. Now I am going to ask this nicely once, hand over the gifts that Bokuto-san thoughtfully prepared now.” The girls looked abashed and meekly handed over the two boxes. He took them and then greeted them with a glare. “Thank you, now you will leave her alone from now on, as is she is my girlfriend, and I will never allow anyone to get away with putting their hands on her. Now if you will excuse us, we are on our way home.” They moved aside and he supported her on the way to the Bokuto residence. When they arrived, her mother was in a frenzy and they helped her to the couch and her brothers did a mixture of getting her pillows and blankets as well as ice for her ankle. Her mother then herded the boys into the kitchen and outside. Akaashi waited for her to be settled before opening her gifts in front of her. Inside were little owl chocolates, they had been rattled about but they had stayed in one piece and the other with the knee pads with the little owl patches.  


“I love them, thank you so much for taking such consideration.” He then tried the chocolates and smiled as they were not sweet. She blushed as he moaned at the coffee one. “I will make sure you get just as much consideration come White Day.” Her face got even redder and she hid it in her hands. Then she noticed that a movie was queued up on the T.V. and she opened the blanket burrito and invited him in. He did cuddle up to her side and the movie started at the prompting from her mother as she watched the teens cuddle up on the couch. Bemusedly she noted they looked like two owls and smiled as went back to planning for dinner, making sure she had enough for an extra mouth. When she went to go get them for dinner, she noticed that they had changed position. They were both lying down now with her on top of the young man, his head cradled by her daughter’s favorite pillow. They were wrapped up in Bokuto’s huge fluffy owl printed blanket and the credits for the movie were playing in the background, she could tell however with his body turned into hers that his arm was firmly around her daughter’s waist. She really did not know anything about this young man, but she could tell that her daughter was extremely attached to him. She smiled and hushed her other children and handed them their food and shooed them to their rooms to eat. They ended up sleeping through the night and Akaashi had a lot of explaining to do to his Dad, but he did have Bokuto’s mom to help smooth the whole thing over. As time marched on they stayed close through the rest of high school and when Akaashi entered college he moved in with Bokuto’s apartment with her and as they say, lived quite happily ever after.

(And yes, to his Dad’s delight, Akaashi did end up marrying Bokuto.)


End file.
